


Torch!

by JuniperIris



Series: Torch! Tales [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Some Degradation, Vaginal Sex, author sucks at tagging, okay maybe an ounce of plot, the boys are a punk band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperIris/pseuds/JuniperIris
Summary: He's the bassist in a punk band and you're his more than willing hook-up whenever Torch! comes to town.*I shamelessly wrote this for my birthday this year and thought I'd share. :)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Torch! Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848295
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	Torch!

You were finally going to see him again tonight. 

You’d put way too much thought in your outfit. It wasn’t your typical, girly style, rather, you’d decided on a pair of skin tight leather pants, a loose-fitting graphic tee that hung off your thin shoulders, and a pair of bright pink Doc Martens given to you by your best friend. Your make up was heavier than usual, with smudged eyeliner and dark lips. It was a part you played for him, but it worked. See, you’d never met to fit into his world, one of punk music and week-long benders, and you liked it that way. He didn’t know your outside persona, and you didn’t know his. 

That’s what made the arrangement work. You could lose yourself in him for a night, and he had an incredibly loyal cocksleeve every time his band, Torch!, came back to your small city. Torch! hadn’t exactly made it big, but they were popular enough that no one quite understood why they bothered making appearances there.

You wanted to pretend you were the reason.

The small, grungy venue was crowded as usual. Lucky for you, Torch!’s manager, Yamaguchi Tadashi, always ensured that you were close enough to the stage to catch the bass player’s eye. In fact, it had been Yamaguchi that had chased you down the first time Kei Tsukishima had noticed you, insisting that you accompany him back to the hotel where the band was staying. 

_“Tsukki wants to meet you.”_

You didn’t even know how Tsukishima had noticed you that first night. You’d done your best to blend into the crowd, having been dragged there by your friends. You didn’t even like punk music all that much, but apparently you had a thing for tall bass players.

You settle yourself into the crowd, feeling your heart pound as Torch! begins to appear on the small stage. The drummer, a small redhead, immediately launches into a quick, pulsing rhythm that shakes the floor around you. Your breath quickens as Kei takes his place, his long fingers, decorated with his typical silver rings, fleshing out the beat their drummer had set. The lead guitarist is next, a man with messy black hair and broad shoulders. You can’t hide your smile as he dances around Kei, who merely gazes back at him with his typical stoic face. 

Finally, the lead singer joins the stage, met with shrieks of “SUGAAA” as he takes the microphone. You know from Kei that Suga is must calmer in person than how he appears, but once he hits the stage he takes on a kind of graceful confidence that’s enough to command the room. 

“Good evening Park Barre!” Suga’s voice rings through your ears. “If you don’t know us by now, we are Torch!, and if you don’t know us, well…” He smirks at the crowd, and the air feels electric around you. “You’re about to get acquainted.”

With that, the band launches into their first song, one you quickly recognize as one of their more popular singles. 

And that’s when his eyes fall on you, and the world slows a little, despite the pounding of the drums in your ears. 

His hair’s grown a bit in the last few months since you last saw him, the blonde locks curling ever so slightly around his pierced ears. He’s wearing a black, short-sleeved button up, and you can make out the tattoos poking out from his collar and sleeves. The length of his long legs were disguised by a pair of baggy black cargo shorts and red hightops. His honey eyes sparked with recognition and want.

You let your tongue flicker over your lips and adjust the straps of your pink bra, leaving them visible on your shoulders thanks to the open neckline of your tee shirt. You hold your eyes on his and move with the music, running your hands over your hips almost lewdly, but you don’t care. You were here for him, and he knows it, judging by the way his lips curve ever so slightly as he watches you. 

No one else in the venue matters. All you can think about is the weight of his dick in your mouth and his fingers in your hair. It had been months, long months, and you craved him desperately. You didn't think about the high likelihood that he had a girl in every city, or the fact that he only texted you once or twice a week. When he was in Park Barre, you belonged to him. 

Beads of sweat were beginning to appear on your skin by the time the first set ended. The venue was uncomfortably warm and despite how much you adore watching Kei perform, you welcomed the break. You fought your way through the mass of bodies as Torch! left the stage for a break, making a beeline for the door. 

The night air whips around you, cooling your skin, and you suddenly get an idea. 

You make your way past a group of smokers, going around the building until you find the back entrance, dimly lit by the streetlights. You're not the only one, you realize with a frown as you see a few people gathering around the bouncer. 

Your boots crunch on the gravel as you move closer, deciding it was worth a shot. 

You can't control the overly excited "Tsukii!" that falls from your lips as a blonde head appears above the crowd. You see his eyes narrow slightly behind his black rimmed glasses as the sound reaches him, then widen once he finds the source. His face is almost amused as he says something to the bouncer, and you feel a dozen pairs of eyes on you as the shaved-haired man beckons you forward. 

You ignore the judging eyes as you're allowed past the bouncer. Kei jerks his head sideways, and leads you further into the alley. You can barely make out the shape of his frame as the light fades around you. 

"Here." He hands you a cigarette and leans forward to light it for you before lighting his own. He leans against the brick wall. "Couldn't wait to see me, huh?"

"Just wanted a smoke, and they charge you to recheck your bag here." You stand in front of him. The top of your head barely reaches the middle of his chest, and you resist the urge to climb him like a tree right then and there. You take a clumsy drag of your cigarette, realizing that you were much more anxious about seeing him than you'd thought. 

"So you risked getting eaten alive by a bunch of groupies for a bit of nicotine? Fucking addict." His hand settles on your waist. "And a cheap one at that."

"Says the guy smoking cheap menthols." You lean closer to him, close enough that your chest meets his. 

"What do you smoke?" He raises an eyebrow and peers down at you. He blows smoke out of the corner of his mouth, and you can't wrap your head around why you find it so attractive. 

"Parliaments." You say. 

"No wonder you won't pay to recheck your bag." He snorts. His fingers bunch the fabric of your shirt as his grip tightens on your side. "You still coming to the hotel after?"

You're surprised he's asking. You'd seen him six times over the last two years, and after the first night there was never a question on whether you'd show up in the hotel lobby after their shows. Hell, he'd even commented about your eagerness in the past. 

"Why the fuck do you think I'm here?" You raise your chin defiantly. 

"Thought so." His hand snakes to the back of your head and tangles in your hair roughly. He holds you close, tilting his head down to stare into your eyes. He takes another drag and blows the smoke above your head and you mimic the action. He stays there for a few moments, holding you by your hair while the two of you smoke, his eyes never leaving yours. Kei doesn't need words, no, his eyes convey everything you know he's thinking. You are his to use as he pleased tonight, and you are oh so willing. 

(You won't admit that the way he looks at you is both terrifying and arousing. You won't admit that you feel possessed by him the minute he touches you.)

He tosses his cigarette to the ground and you follow suit. You can feel each breath as your chest rises and falls against him. He doesn't give you the chance to speak again before his mouth is on yours, his tongue pushing past your lips and filling your mouth with the taste of smoke and alcohol. 

You fling your cigarette away and melt into him. Your hand finds the waistband of his shorts and you tuck your fingers ever so slightly beneath the fabric. Every inch of you responds to him in a way that is both familiar and foreign. 

Kei breaks the kiss far too soon, leaving a trail of saliva between you. "I'm going to wreck you," he growls. 

"Tsukishima…" you whine, feeling a pool of arousal between your legs. 

His other hand presses to your lower back, pushing your hips into him. His lips find your jaw and he kisses a trail down your neck. You jerk as you feel his teeth sink into the crook of your neck. You let out a small cry as he sucks a hickey into your skin, the first of many you're sure to get tonight. 

"Oops," he mumbles against the mark. You can feel him smirk as he licks the bruised flesh. 

"You're trying to get me killed by a bunch of fangirls, aren't you?" You groan, yet you secretly love the thought of having his mark so visibly displayed on your body. Your arms wind around his thin waist. 

"More like, making sure no one else tries to take you home tonight." Kei says, and you feel your knees go weak. 

///////

The rest of the show was a blur, and your body was buzzing by the time you made your way to the hotel. You were grateful for the short walk, giving you a chance to smoke and clear your head before you met up with Kei. Your bag bounces against your hip as you walk. It holds nothing more than your wallet, phone, condoms, and a small pack of makeup wipes. You're no stranger to the 'walk of shame' that follows your nights with Kei, and so you no longer pack a change of clothing when you visit him. Besides, he never failed to have an Uber or Lyft waiting for you once you had left. 

You make your way into the hotel. It was nice enough, especially for your small city. The lobby was well-lit and sparsely occupied. You make your way to a small couch and sit for a moment, your eyes darting to the door. Kei rarely took long in getting there after the shows, but there was always a chance that he would get held up. 

Your train of thought is interrupted when the red headed drummer appears seemingly out of nowhere. He plops down beside you, almost too close for your comfort. He smells of sweat and some sort of sporty cologne.

"You're waiting for Shitty-shima, aren't you?" His voice is teasing. You see his eyes land on the mark on your neck, his grin only growing wider. 

"Shitty-shima?" You can't help yourself from giggling. 

"You know, he actually seems to enjoy performing when you show up." The drummer muses. He sticks his hand out to you. "We haven't actually met yet, have we? Call me Hinata."

"Mei." You shake his hand, noting how his calloused skin feels against yours. You wonder if they were all from drumming. "How do you even know who I am?"

"Saw him sneaking you up to his room once." He sticks his tongue out. 

"Of course." You can't help the blush that rises to your face. 

"Shitty-shima's a pretty private guy, but don’t think we haven't noticed that we keep coming back here." He continues. He pokes the hickey on your neck, causing you to flinch. 

"What the hell, Hinata?" You hear Kei's voice behind you. Your head snaps around to see him glaring daggers at his bandmate, his hands shoved in his pockets. 

You don't move from your spot on the couch. Instead your eyes flit between Hinata and Kei, overcome by a sudden onset of nerves. You didn't know how Kei would react to you speaking with another member of Torch!, seeing as he hadn't introduced you to any of them, not that you had shown any interest. 

"There you are!" Suga comes up from behind Kei before Hinata can respond. He brushes past you to grab Hinata by the wrist and pull him away from the couch. "Come on, Kuroo's meeting us at the bar." He gives you a small wink as he half-drags the protesting Hinata through the lobby and out the door, leaving you slack-jawed at the sight. 

"Idiot." Kei runs his hand through his hair, and you aren't sure who he's referring to. "Well, I suppose you would've met them eventually."

"Did you not want me to?" You clasp your hands together and look up at him, still rooted to the couch. 

He mumbles something you don't quite catch and extends his hand to you. You stare at it for a moment before resting your palm in his and allowing him to pull you from your seated position. He's acting strange, but you know better than to comment. Kei had never shown a willingness for PDA, and here he was holding your hand as he guides you into the elevator. 

"Press five." His arms wrap around you once the two of you are inside. You quickly comply as his hands roam over your stomach. You feel his hot breath on your ear once the doors are shut. "Tell me I don't have to go easy on you tonight."

You grind your hips against him, your hands moving over his as they traverse your body. "Don't you dare."

"Good." Kei's hands find your breasts, rolling them beneath his palms. He teases your nipples over your clothes and you can feel them harden into stiff peaks against the fabric of your bra. You squeeze your hands over his, encouraging him.

He half-drags you out of the elevator once it reaches the fifth floor, his grip tight around your wrist. He fumbles a bit with the key card and you can't help but to giggle at his flustered attempts. You're met with a scowl, which only causes you to giggle harder. Kei is normally so composed, and seeing him frustrated entertains you. 

"Keep it up, you won't be laughing when you can't sit tomorrow." Kei rolls his eyes and finally gets the door to unlock. He practically shoves you inside and deadbolts the lock behind you. You drop your bag to the floor and take in your surroundings. The room is simple, holding a king-sized bed with two nightstands, a dresser with a flat-screen TV, and a mini fridge. The bathroom door was closed, and there was a sliding door that led to a balcony. The curtains were drawn shut, the only light coming from a lamp on one of the nightstands. 

Kei removes his glasses and places them on the dresser with a pointed click. "Last chance to tell me no."

"Fucking take me, Tsukishima." You don't shield the want in your voice. 

He lets out a small "hm", and the next thing you know he's on you, pushing you against the wall and capturing your mouth with his. Your body buzzes with the contact. He's nothing less than forceful with you on these nights and you live for it. 

You open your mouth to him compliantly, the taste of beer overwhelming your senses. His tongue twirls around yours and he groans, letting you know he's missed this as much as you have. One hand reaches to grab the underside of your knee and tugs it upward, while the other cups your face roughly, his calloused fingertips pressing into your cheek. Your fingers make quick work of his shirt buttons, exposing the tattooed skin of his chest inch by inch. You slide your hands over the taut muscles, tracing over his abs and around to his back. 

His teeth catch your bottom lip as he pulls away from the kiss, biting nearly hard enough to draw blood. He releases you long enough to allow you to tear his shirt down his arms and toss it to the floor. You run your eyes over his muscular frame and lick your lips hungrily and he fucking flushes at the attention. You take the opportunity to rake your nails over his chest, leaving angry red lines over the pale flesh. 

Kei glares at you, but there isn't any anger behind his gaze. You make a show of sliding your shirt up your body and drop it to the floor. He's on you again before you can undress yourself further. He tugs your bra straps down your arms and pulls the cups down, freeing your tits from their confines. You hiss as he bends down slightly and latches on to your left nipple, flicking the hardened nub with his tongue. Your hand moves to the back of his head, only to have him grab your wrist and pin it to the wall beside you. 

"Tsukii!" You gasp as his attention moves to your right nipple, giving it equal attention. 

He pulls his mouth away from you for a moment. "Kei, dammit."

You let out a small huff. (As silly as it was, you'd refrained from calling him Kei because of how it rhymed with your name. It made you two sound like a couple, something you'd never dream of actually happening.)

He glowers at the sound of your distaste. For a split second you wonder if you've really pissed him off by using his nickname, but before you can correct yourself he's grabbed you just below your ass and picked you up. You wrap your legs around his waist and nip at his earlobe, enjoying the small gasps the action brings out of him. He wastes no time in laying you down on the bed, his chest flush with yours. He kisses you again, even more desperately this time. You buck your hips against him and you can feel just how hard he is through his shorts. 

He kisses down the side of your neck, continuing downward to your collarbone, where he clamps down once again. You writhe beneath him as the blood pools to your skin. He licks the wound softly before he slides off the bed, leaving you lying on your back. He unlaces your boots and pulls them off along with your socks, giving you a devilish look as he runs a finger over the sole of your foot, causing you to squirm. 

"Pants," he says, and that's all it takes for you to undo the button and slide the leather down your legs, raising your hips just enough to make room for the fabric to come down. He pulls his own shoes and socks off while he watches you with a bemused expression. "How the hell do you even get those on?"

"I'll show you in the morning." You chuckle. You finally manage to get your pants down to your knees and he makes quick work of pulling them off your legs, leaving you in your half-removed bra and a pair of lacy black hipster panties. You watch him palm himself through his shorts as you sit up and unhook your bra, letting it join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

He stops you before you can remove your panties by placing a large hand on your chest and pushing you back down on the bed. He nudges your legs open and moves to stand between your knees, adjusting you so that your feet are dangling over the edge of the bed. He keeps a firm hand on your chest while the other slides over your pelvis. 

"So fucking wet for me already." Kei smirks as one long digit slides over your slit through the thin fabric. 

"Shit, Tsuk--Kei… Kei." Your hips buck against his hand as his finger circles your clit, teasing you. Your fingers bunch in the comforter at your sides. 

"Is this how I get you to say my name?" He continues teasing you through your panties. "I'm barely touching you, slut."

Your face burns red when you hear the name. No one who actually knew you would ever call you a slut, but when Kei said it, it did something unexplainable to you. You can't stop the whimpers that fall from your lips. "S-Stop teasing me."

"I'll tease you as much as I want." He brings one knee up to the bed, the hand on your chest moves to the back of your head. He's hovering just inches from your face, and his voice is harsh as he speaks. "You're my plaything while you're in here, aren't you?"

"I'm your plaything," you echo, your words coming in quick gasps. It had been so long since you'd been touched. 

Kei slips his hand beneath the waistband of your underwear and watches your face as he easily slips a finger inside of you. His palm settles over your clit, rubbing against the sensitive nub as he slowly moves his finger in and out. "Such a needy little thing."

"Kei, please." You moan. Your hips push against his hand, desperate for the delicious friction. 

He cocks his head to the side, his eyes glinting. You feel his finger slide out of you a final time before he brings his hand up to his face. You can see your own arousal on his hand. Your face flushes at the site of him sucking his finger into his mouth, tasting you. He sighs as he slides the digit out of his mouth. "I've missed this."

Your heart hammers at his words.

Then he does something even more unexpected. 

He raises himself back up, and with one swift motion he removes your panties. Your brain barely registers it as he drops to his knees by the bed and splits your thighs open, pushing your legs up to your sides. He holds you open with his hands in the bends of your knees, and suddenly his mouth is on you. His tongue plunges into your needy pussy and he's the one that moans. 

"Fuck!" You gasp. Your hand goes to the back of his head almost unwillingly. 

He pulls back slightly, "Pull my hair."

You don't consider that his words could be a warning. Your fingers grasp at his short locks and tug him back to your sex. Your grip doesn't let up as he laps at you almost eagerly, and then his tongue hits your clit. Your back arches, and if he hadn't been holding your legs, you knew they would be clamping his head in a vice grip. 

"Yes… Kei…" The volume of your cries is almost alarming, yet he doesn't stop. Your nails are digging into his scalp. 

The sounds coming from his throat are deliciously low. He sucks your clit into his mouth, sending sparks up your spine. He's always been relentless when it comes to pleasuring you, as if it was his mission to tear your orgasms out of your body, and he does it oh so well…

You never last long when you're at his mercy, and this time is no different. You wantonly buck your hips into his face, holding him to the spot that brings that familiar fire to your core. 

“You’re gonna make me cum,” your voice comes out in a small whine. He moans in encouragement and slides two fingers inside of you, his tongue remaining on your clit. You lose yourself in the sensations, no longer able to contain the moans falling from your lips. 

It isn’t long before you finally come undone, crying his name as electric pleasure shakes through your body. He releases the grip on your legs, letting them fall as you ride out your orgasm. Your fingers eventually leave his hair, your hand coming to your stomach as you slowly come back down. 

“Safe to say you’ve missed me too.” He stands up and drags the back of his hand over his mouth. You can’t deny his statement. “Condoms in your bag?”

You can’t stop the grin that stretches over your face. “Let me.” 

“Sure.” Kei grabs your wrists and pulls you to a standing position. You catch yourself against his chest, your legs trembling. A hand cups your ass. “Steady there, kid.”

He’s giving you that fucking smug smirk. Two can play at that game, you decide. 

You drop to your knees and make quick work of unbuttoning his shorts and dropping them around his ankles, followed by his boxers. Your hands slide up his thighs to his thin hips, holding him in place as you lean into his thick cock, already leading with precum. You love that he gets this hard for you. You hate sounding cliche, but you’re certain that he can have anyone he wants, yet he comes to you. 

(Part of you dares to find it empowering.)

You stare up at him from the floor, your eyes staying on his as you suck his weeping cock into your mouth, focusing on the sensitive skin just beneath the head. You swirl your tongue around him and he exhales your name sharply. You feel a surge of confidence as you take more of him into your mouth, running your tongue along the underside of his length.

“God, Mei.” He watches you with half-lidded eyes. You hum at his reaction, relishing in the way his cock twitches in your mouth as you continue your ministrations. One of your hands circles around the remaining length that you can’t manage to fit down your throat. You start with a steady pace, sucking him into the back of your throat while your hand pumps around the base. 

You fight the stiffness in your jaw as your pace slowly builds (it's been a while, you tell yourself). His low grunts are more than enough reward for your efforts. Kei wasn’t the most vocal lover, so you revel in even the smallest noises. 

His hands snap to the sides of your face, stopping your motions. He holds you there for a moment. “... need to be inside you,” he manages. 

You can’t hide your grin as you slide him out of your mouth. Things move quickly after that--he doesn’t hesitate in pushing you back to the bed before he goes to your bag. He makes a characteristically snarky comment when he notices you brought more condoms than you did personal items. You rest your back against the headboard, stroking your still-sensitive clit lazily while he rolls the latex over his length. The look he gives you is almost predatory. 

The bed creaks with his weight as he joins you. You shift your position so that Kei’s on top of you, and he wastes no time in capturing your mouth once more. He hovers over you, holding his weight on one forearm while the other trails down your side, following the curve of your breast and down to your hip. You moan eagerly into his mouth, ready for him to claim you. He nudges your legs open with his knees, settling between your thighs. He breaks away from the kiss to watch your face as he lines up with your aching pussy and slowly pushes in, giving you time to adjust to his considerable girth.

The hiss that escapes his throat is echoed by your own moans as he slides completely inside you. Your body welcomes the intrusion. It was something you had been craving since the moment you left the hotel after your last hook up. Kei did something to you. 

He loops one arm beneath one of your knees, bringing your leg up to your side, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as you clench around him. He brings his hips back and snaps them forward quickly, causing your back to arch as he bottoms out inside of you. He does this once, twice more, and you nearly whine at the teasingly slow pace. 

“Fuck me, Kei.” You don’t disguise the desperation in your voice. 

He cocks his head to the side and stops his movements. “What was that?”

“You know what I said.” You groan, wiggling your hips beneath him. 

“Ask nicely.” 

You let out a long whimper. “Please Kei. Please fuck me.”

“You’re so needy, you know that?” Only with you, you think. Kei begins thrusting into you, building on a steady pace that gradually quickens to near-bruising. Your breath comes out in short gasps as he moves against you, the sounds of skin-to-skin contact ringing in your ears. You can feel the heat rolling off his chest, amplified by his warm breath against your neck. His teeth find your earlobe, nipping at the delicate skin. Your arms wrap around him and your drag your nails down his back. 

He pulls out of you suddenly. Before you can protest, he slaps the side of your leg, indicating that he wants you to flip over. You scramble on to your stomach, and his hands go to your hips to yank you into his desired position. One hand leaves your hip and presses between your shoulder blades, pinning your upper half to the bed. You feel him line up between your legs and this time he doesn't hesitate when he buries himself to the hilt. The new angle causes him to hit the most sensitive spot inside you, making your toes curl and your legs quiver from the sensation. 

Kei's hands hold you in place as he mercilessly thrusts into you. You cry into the comforter, the familiar coiling in your stomach already building. The feeling in your nerves is almost electric. 

His movements become more and more irregular and you know he's close. He lowers himself so that his chest is flush against your back, balancing himself on one hand beside your head. You twist your head to the side so you can watch his face. His skin is tinged pink from exertion and arousal, a sight that you'll never grow tired of seeing. The hand on your hip circles around to find your clit and rubs it in tandem with the movements of his hips. The combination of sensations quickly brings you to that sweet, sweet edge. 

Your voice is strained. "You're gonna make me--"

"Do it." His face is close to yours, watching your expression with intense eyes. "Cum, Mei."

Your release hits you like a crashing wave, the pressure in your lower stomach erupting into a burst of pleasure. His pace slows as he rides you through the peak, steadying you with a palm on your thigh. 

His forehead rests in your shoulder as he picks back up, chasing his own release into your over-stimulated form. His low grunts grow into unrestrained moans as he snaps into you once, twice, then a third time, until you feel him pulsing inside of you. 

The two of you stay like that for a moment, until your shallow breaths return to normal. The care he takes in sliding out of you doesn't go unnoticed. You roll to your side as he removes the condom and ties it off, tossing it to a nearby trashcan. 

He falls to his back, laying next to you with one arm crossing over his chest. You dare to trace your fingertips over his stomach, feeling the tightly coiled abdominal muscles beneath his skin. His eyes watch you almost warily. He's not one for affection in the typical sense, something you're all too aware of, yet you find yourself stealing these moments whenever you can. 

His voice is soft when he finally speaks. "Smoke with me?"

"You've got to work on your pillow talk." You pat his stomach. 

"We've got all night." Kei raises his eyebrow, his tone somewhat playful. 

"I'll hold you to that." Your stomach involuntarily flutters. 

The two of you eventually climb out of bed, leaving the comforter in disarray. He goes to the closet where his luggage is stored away while you duck into the bathroom to quickly relieve yourself and wipe away the sickness between your legs. You return to find him in a pair of loose pajama pants, the waistband low on his hips. You're too busy enjoying the sight to realize that he's holding an oversized yellow hoodie out to you. 

"Unless you want to go outside naked…" he huffs. His eyes don't quite meet yours, as if he were uncomfortable with your obvious admiration. 

"You'd like that too much." You snap out of your reverie and take the hoodie. Its obviously much too large for you, the hem landing just past your mid-thigh. You roll the sleeves up to your elbows. 

Kei watches you for a moment. "Keep it."

"What?" You blink. 

"Keep it." He repeats, his face flashing in annoyance. 

"Um, thanks?" You try to ignore the heat that rises to your cheeks. Sure, he's given you shirts to wear around the hotel before, but he's never told you to keep one. 

He brushes past you to reach inside the mini-fridge and produces two cans of Red Bull, one original, one blueberry. You vaguely remember telling him once that blueberry was your favorite, and since then he'd never failed in having one ready for you. That was something you could handle, you'd decided. It was perfectly normal to consider what your sex hookup would enjoy. 

_You don't allow yourself to think you're anything more than a hookup when he comes into town. He'd never actually be interested in you. He doesn't know you. You don't know him. You don't let it tear at your heart._

You wind up on the balcony with him, sitting at opposite sides of the small table that takes up the majority of the space. Kei is leaning back in his chair, facing the parking lot below, lost in thought. You draw your legs up to your chest and pull the sweatshirt over your knees, holding your lit cigarette between your lips. The burn of the nicotine is a welcome sensation to your frayed nerves. 

"Where are you headed next?" You ask, itching to break the somewhat uncomfortable silence between the two of you. 

"Springbrook." Six hours from here, you think. After a beat he continues. "We don't play until day after tomorrow."

"I bet the break will be nice." You hum, taking another drag. 

He glances over to you, his face twisting as though he were deciding on something. "The van doesn't leave until mid-afternoon. You want to get breakfast or something?"

You gape at him. 

"Forget it." Kei sighs and runs a hand through his hair, letting his cigarette dangle from the side of his mouth. 

"No, I just didn't expect…" you inhale sharply. "I, uh, didn't bring anything to wear."

"Wear that." He waves a hand at you, indicating the hoodie. 

"A hoodie and leather pants." You state. 

"I'm willing to bet that it isn't the worst thing you've worn out in public." He chuckles. "You're kind of a slob."

"How do you know?" You sputter. 

"Lucky guess, apparently." He flicks a few ashes off his pants. "And you said so on Twitter."

"You read my Twitter?" Your eyes widden. You've really got to move your profile to private. 

"You're the one who started reacting to my tweets." He grinds his cigarette into the ashtray on the table and reaches to get another from his pack. You inwardly cringe at his words. You didn’t think he'd noticed. 

You ponder for a moment. "Wait. Why don't you follow me then?"

"Do you want the rest of Torch! stalking your profile? I only follow five people." He pauses to lit another cigarette. "Back to my original question."

"As long as Kei Tsukishima isn't embarrassed to be seen with me, I'm in." You finish your first cigarette and let it join his in the ashtray. You decide against lighting a second, instead taking the chance to sip at your energy drink. 

A small smile forms on his lips.

"Not possible."

You dare to consider it a compliment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are my lifeblood. ^^;
> 
> I've only recently fallen in love with Haikyuu!!, but I've fallen hard. I may or may not have just purchased all the manga. RIP my bank account.
> 
> Let me know what y'all think! Would you like a continuation of this?


End file.
